The Beginning of Love
by UMeWookie
Summary: Ryeowook berpisah dengan eommanya/Hantar aku pulang ke Jepang/Mulai hari nie kau kawan aku/ Lee Donghae imnida/My first Haewook/ Haewook Yehyuk Kyumin Yunjae / hurt family romance drama/T/GS for all ukes


**~THE BEGINNING OF LOVE~**

**Main cast : Donghae X Ryeowook (HaeWook)**

**Other cast : Yesung X Hyukjae**** (Yehyuk)**

**Kyuhyun X Sungmin (Kyumin)**

**Yunho X Jaejoong (YunJae)**

**others**

**T+**

**Sorry for the typos..No edits..Don't like don't read...GS for all uke-s**

**Super Junior belongs to SMTOWN..Ryeowook belongs to his parents n me..**

**My third ff Ryeowook with other pair, Donghae**

* * *

Sinaran cahaya matahari telah menyinari salah satu wilayah di negara yang terkenal dengan fenomena KPOP itu. Suasana pagi yang cerah itu tak lekang dari sang pengguni kota memulakan rutin harian yang melanda kota itu pada malam hari tidak mengganggu warga kota untuk air yang bergenang terkadang menganggu pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Pelbagai ragam dapat dilihat dari mereka semua.

Dan perkara sama juga berlaku di sebuah sekolah elit di terkenal dengan para pelajar yang memiliki otak yang cerdas selain berasal dari keluarga yang pelajar yang menjejakkan kaki ke sekolah ini bukanlah calang-calang melainkan pelajar yang mempunyai segudang bakat.

CKIT!

Bunyi tayar kereta yang bergeser dengan jalan tar berhenti tepat dihadapan sebuah pintu keluarlah seorang pelajar yang sekolah tersebut dengan sepasang seragam yang kelihatan hanya sebuah kereta yang berhenti, berderetan kereta menunggu giliran untuk menurunkan penumpang kereta tersebut. Mayoritis yang berasal dari keluarga berada tak memungkinkan mereka ke sekolah dengan menaiki bas atau berjalan kaki.

Setiap pelajar sekolah tersebut memiliki seragam yang berbeza. Pelajar lelaki memakai kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna putih berserta vas berwarna coklat tua lalu dipadukan dengan tali leher berwarna coklat caramel dan sut berwarna coklat muda serta seluar slack panjang berwarna coklat tua pekat. Pada bahagian sut mereka terdapat jalur yang membezakan tingkat mereka semua. Manakala untuk seragam perempuan, mereka juga mempunyai warna yang sama dengan pelajar lelaki dan mereka memakai skirt.

Tiba-tiba..

CKIT!

CLECK!

"Silakan cik muda..Kita dah sampai..", ujar seorang butler selepas membuka pintu majikannya.

"Yah~Saya takkan keluar..Saya tak nak belajar kat sini..Hantar saya balik..Saya nak balik Jepun..", rungut yeoja mungil tersebut sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Butler Hwang, bantu saya heret budak nie keluar..", arah seorang yeoja separuh umur dari dalam kereta.

"Shiereoyeo~Imo..Wookie nak balik Jepun..Wookie tak nak belajar kat sini..Wookie nak tinggal ngan eomma kat Jepun..", kali ini yeoja mungil tersebut merengek pada imo-nya.

Selepas hampir 15 minit bergelut, akhirnya mereka berjaya mengeluarkan yeoja mungil yang dipanggil Wookie itu keluar dari kereta mewah mereka.

Namun..

SPLASH!

Seluruh seragam mewah yeoja mungil tersebut basah setelah sebuah kereta lalu disebelah mereka tanpa sedari telah memercikkan air dari lopak yang bergenang tidak jauh dari kereta.

Someone POV

"OMONA! Wookie-chagi!", imo terkejut melihat keadaanku yang basah kuyup.

Sungguh sial pertama melangkah ke sekolah sudah ditimpa hanrus pulang untuk membersihkan memalukan.

"Butler Hwang! Hantar saya balik sekarang atau saya akan cabut lari balik Jepun sekarang..", marahku.

"Ba..Bai..Baiklah, cik muda", jawab Butler Hwang terketar-ketar selepas merasaikan aura suram dari diriku

Aku harus membersihkan diri.

"WTH! Rambut yang baru aku dye kelmarin rosak akibat air lopak tersebut", aku melihat rambut yang ku dye dengan wakna perang terang kini bertukar warna coklat.

Aku melihat imo tersenyum senyuman mengejek menurutku dan aku membenci senyuman itu.

Akhirnya kami terpaksa pulang untuk membersihkan diriku yang mirip seorang yeoja yang baru lepas berkubang dalam parit.

"Lepas nie, imo akan hantar kamu balik..Appa kamu dah daftarkan kamu kat sekolah tu..Lagipun, tu sekolah elit terbaik di Korea..Untuk kali nie tolong lah ikut cakap appa kamu, chagi~", ujar Jessica-imo

Aku hanya mampu menatap sinis kearah dia siapa nak menorah hidupku.

Dia bukan eomma-ku..Dia hanya yeodongsaeng appa..

"Peduli..Wookie nak eomma~", ujarku keras kepala sambil memandang kearah luar tingkap kereta.

"Eomma, bogoshippoyeo~", bisikku tanpa mempedulikan Jessica-imo yang sedang berleter.

Someone POV END

* * *

Kini mereka kembali ke sekolah elit tersebut. SM International nama sekolah yang memiliki seni bina Eropah moden itu. Sebuah sekolah yang mempunyai beberapa blok bangunan mewah.

Sebuah kereta mewah memasuki lapangan luas tersebut. Yeoja mungil yang sedang duduk sambil memandang persekitaran sekolah hanya memasang muka cemberut kerana kalah berdebat dengan sang imo yang terkenal sadis.

CKIT!

CLECK!

"Kita dah sampai..Silakan cik muda..", ujar Butler Hwang ramah.

Dengan kasar, yeoja mungil tersebut yang comel membuatkan sang butler tersenyum.

"Huh~Lagi bagus Hanamizuki International School..", ujar yeoja tersebut sambil membanding SM International School dengan sekolah lamanya.

"Sekarang jom kita masuk jumpa pengetua..Kamu dah lambat chagi..", yeoja separuh umur yang kita sebut sebagai Jung Jessica mengheret yeoja tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka tiba tiba bilik pengetua.

"Annyeong, Lee SooMan-sshi..Maaf sebab terlambat..Kami ada masalah sikit tadi..",ujar Jessica dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Gwaenchana Jessica-sshi..Kami faham..Tuan Jung dah ceritakan pasal aegya beliau yang bakal belajar kat sini..", balas Pengetua SooMan.

"Kenalkan, nie anak saudara saya..Dia akan belajar kat sini..Putri tunggal Yunho-oppa..", Jessica memperkenalkan yeoja tersebut kepada SooMan.

"Annyyeong, Kim Ryeowook imnida..Bangapseumida..", ujar yeoja yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook atau sebenarnya Jung Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook?", tanya Pengetua SooMan balik.

"Ne, Kim Ryeowook..", jawab Ryeowook yakin.

"Mianida..Sebenarnya Jung Ryeowook..", Jessica membetulkan marga yeoja mungil tersebut.

"Yah, imo~Nama Wookie, K-I-M R-Y-E-O-W-O-O-K..Bukan J-U-N-G R-Y-E-O-W-O-O-K..Arrasseo!", marah Ryeowook.

Muncul simpang empat didahi Ryeowook apabila mendengar Jessica menyebutnya Jung Ryeowook dan bukan Kim Ryeowook.

"Shirreo..Kamu Jung Ryeowook bukan Kim Ryeowook..", balas Jessica pula.

"Cukup..Terpulang nama kamu apa Ryeowook-sshi..", potong SooMan.

"Selamat Datang ke SM International School..", Pengetua SooMan menyambut kedatangan Ryeowook dengan tangan lupakan senyuman yan terukir di bibir sang pengetua.

"Kamsahammida, Soo Man-sshi..", ujar Ryeowook.

"Saya akan minta guru kelas kamu tunjukkan kelas..Silakan..", Pengetua SooMan membawa Ryeowook berjumpa sang guru kelas.

"Wookie tak janji akan berkelakuan baik selama belajar kat sini..Wookie akan pastikan appa hantar Wookie balik ke pangkuan eomma..", bisik Ryeowook sinis dii telinga Jessica.

Jessica tersenyum miris memandang susuk tubuh mungil yang baru sahaja berdebat dengannya.

"Mianhei, oppa..Uri Ryeowookie masih tak dapat lupakan eomma-nya..", bisiknya.

Jessica POV

"Yunho-oppa, Nampaknya uri Wookie masih tak dapat lupakan Jae-eonnie..", Jae-eonnie atau Kim Jaejoong merupakan kakak iparku.

Kami sedang kehilangan jejak kemalangan kira-kira 3 bulan yang lalu, Jae-eonnie -oppa terpaksa menjaga putri tunggal mereka.

Yup, Yunho-oppa dan Jaejoong-eonnie sudah bercerai dan hak asuhan untuk putri mereka jatuh pada Jaejoong-eonnie. Mereka tinggal di Jepun sejak Ryeowook Jaejoong-eonnie merupakan orang Korea tetapi mereka berhijrah ke angina katakan.

Sebuah kemalangan berlaku 3 bulan yang lalu menyebabkan Ryeowook koma selama sebulan dan berubah menjadi keras kehilangan susuk hangat dan cerianya sejak kemalangan tersebut.

Aku selalu berdoa agar Ryeowook kembali menjadi yeoja yang hangat dan ceria sebagai yeoja bandel yang keras kepala dan degil.

* * *

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

Kedengaran bunyi tapak kasut bertemu dengan lantai koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi mengingatkan loceng sudah berbunyi kira-kira sejam yang lalu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

CLECK!

"Maaf menggangu..Saya ada seseorang untuk diperkenalkan.", ujar guru kelas tahun 2 kelas 1 itu.

"Hari ini kita akan menerima chingu baru..Dia merupakan pelajar pindahan Jepun..Silakan~", guru muda tersebut mempersilakan Ryeowook masuk.

Dengan langkah angkuh, yeoja mungil tersebut malangkah masuk.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Yeoja tersebut mata tertuju mula kedengaran.

"Sila perkenalkan diri..", ujar guru kelas tersebut.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida..", Ryeowook memperkenalkan diri secara singkat.

Namun kelihatan semua pelajar di kelas itu masih menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Cerita tentang asal kamu dan dimana kamu belajar sebelum nie..", ujar guru bertag nama Park itu.

"Andwee~Saya tak suka dan saya takkan bagi tau..", jawabnya datar.

"Ryeowook-sshi..Saya harap awak dapat bergaul dengan chingu baru awak..", SooMan menepuk bahu Ryeowook.

Selepas itu, Pengetua SooMan meninggalkan Ryeowook dikelas barunya.

"Awak duduk di sebelah Sungmin-sshi..Sungmin-sshi, angkat tangan kamu..", guru kelasnya menunjukkan tempat duduknya.

"Nae~", jawab yeoja yang memiliiki gigi mirip arnab itu mengangkat tangan.

"Gomawo, seosaengnim..", ujar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berjalan ke tempat duduknya namun, seketika dia berhenti tepat disebelah seorang namja yang kelihatan agak pendiam berbanding pelajar yang lain.

Ryeowook POV

Entah kenapa sebaik sahaja aku melangkah masuk ke kelas ini, aku merasakan aura yang -tiba mata caramel-ku menangkap susuk itu, susuk yang kelihatan familiar di mataku.

Aku segera mendekati namja tersebut dan cuba berkenalan merasakan untuk cuba rapat dengannya.

"Annyeong~Kim Ryeowook imnida..Semoga kita boleh menjadi chingu yang baik, Lee Donghae-sshi..", ujarku tanpa basi-basi sambil menekan nama namja tampan tersebut.

Namja tampan tersebut hanya memandang sekilas, lalu membalikkan wajahnya kelihatan cuek dan tidak mempedulikan diriku yang mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Mulai saat ini, kita adalah chingu..Selamat berkenalan..", sambungku lagi sambil berjalan menuju ke tempatku.

Aku berharap namja tampan tersebut sudi menerima salam perkenalan dariku.

Ryeowook POV END

Kemudian sesi pembelajaran berjalan seperti biasa. Ryeowook yang merupakan pelajar baru hanya memandang keluar tingkap tanpa mempedulikan sang seosaengnim yang sedang kehabisan air liur menyebut teori yang sangat rumit earphone di telinganya untuk melayan lagu dari ipod kesayangan pemberian sang eomma ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke-16 tahun.

Semua lagu yang terisi di dalam ipod tersebut merupakan lagu kegemaranya dan sang eomma tersayang iaitu, Kim Jaejoong, sang primadona kesayangan Asia.

Walaupun kelihatan agak kurang ajar kerana tidak menumpukan perhatian ketika guru mengajar, memang yeoja mungil ini semua yang diajar sudah dia pelajari ketika belajar di Jepun.

"Huh, membosankan..", gumannya pendek.

PUK!

"Jung Ryeowook, jangan berkhayal..Selesai soalan di depan sekarang..",ujar Park-seosangnim garang.

"Huh~Arrasseo~", Ryeowook bangun dari tempatnya lalu berjalan menuju papan tulis.

Diperhatikan soalan yang tertulis, lalu dia tersenyum.

TAK! TAK! TAK!

Soalan tersebut jalan kerja yang kemas dan mudah.

"Selesai dan nama saya Kim Ryeowook bukan Jung Ryeowook..Arrasseo", ujar Ryeowook dingin.

* * *

TING! TING! TING!

Kedengaran loceng berbunyi menandakan waktu pelajar mula bergerak ke kantin kantin yang tidak layak disebut kantin kerana ia lebih sesuai dipanggil sebuah restaurant lima bintang.

"Ryeowook-sshi, Jom kita ke kantin..Sekarang dah masuk waktu rehat..", ujar yeoja tak kalah mungil tetapi memiliki badan yang agak berisi.

"Aniyo, Sungmin-sshi..Saya tak makan masakan orang lain selain masakan nae eomma..Mianhei~", ujarnya sambil bermain dengan handphone-nya.

"Baiklah kalau macam tu..Saya pergi dulu..Annyeong~", ujar Sungmin sambil berlalu pergi.

_gwireul makgo geudaereul deureobonda.._

_Du nuneul gamgo geudaereul geuryeobonda.._

_geudaen heulleoganneunde geudaen jinaganneunde.._

_Imi japhil su jochado eomneun gieok sogeseo.._

"Yeobsayeo.."

[_Yeodsayeo, nae-chagi..Dah makan?_]

"Makan?.."

[_Ne..Aegya appa dah makan?_]

"Shireo..Wookie hanya akan makan kalau eomma yang masak.."

[_Kalau chagi tak makan nanti sakit..]_

"Peduli kalau Wookie sakit.."

[_Makan lah walau sikit..Imo cakap chagi tak sarapan tadi..]_

"Wooki hanya nak eomma je yang masak untuk Wookie.."

[_Sekarang kamu tinggal dengan appa bukan dengan eomma..Jadi ikutlah cakap appa, chagi~_]

"Appa kejam..Wookie benci appa.."

Ryeowook memutuskan panggilan tanpa mempedulikan appa yang masih bercakap di seberang panggilan.

PRANGG!

Handphone tersebut hancur bersama hancurnya hati yeoja mungil tersebut.

Donghae POV

Aku memandang wajah kesal yeoja mungil yang mengajak aku berkenalan melihat dia memandang kosong kearah awan yang berniat untuk berkenalan dengannya.

Ryeowook kembali memandang kosong kearah awan dan burung yang sedang berkicau caramelnya memandang tepat kearah sebuah sarang burung dimana kelihatan sang ibu burung sedang menyuap makanan kedalam mulut anak-anaknya.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat kerenah anak burung yang sedang menunggu giiran untuk disuap sang ibu.

"Ehem~", Ryeowook tersentak setelah mendengar suara orang berdehem segera menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Annyeong~Lee Donghae imnida..", ujarku sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Annyeong, Kim Ryeowook imnida..", ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Tak ke kantin ke?", tanyaku basi-basi.

"Memang awak nampak saya macam dari kantin..", jawab Ryeowook.

"Nak makan bersama? Saya tak biasa makan makanan kat kantin..Biasanya saya bawak bekal dari rumah..", aku memberanikan diri mempelawa Ryeowook untuk makan bersama.

"Mianhei, tapi saya hanya makan masakan yang eomma saya makan..Saya jarang makan masakan yang orang asing masak..", tolak Ryeowook.

"Samalah..Nie eomma yang buatkan..Awak boleh cuba sebab saya jamin masakan nie selamat dan bersih sebab saya tahu tahap kebersihan eomma saya..", ujarkku

Memang benar apa yang ku lebih suka memakan bekalan yan dimasak oleh melihat dia masih teragak-agak untuk menerima perlawaanku.

Akhirnya dia menerima perlawaanku.

"Umm~Mashita~", ujar Ryeowook setelah memasukkan bulgogi buatan eomma ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

Ryeowook kelihatan sangat imut ketika mengunyah makanan yang disuapnya.

"Gomawo sebab berkongsi makanan dengan saya, Donghae-sshi..Masakan ibu adalah masakan yang terbaik..", ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum double-thump untuk masakan eomma.

"Mungkin lain kali kita boleh makan bersama lagi, Ryeowook-sshi", balasku senang.

Donghae POV END

Mereka mula akrab setelah acara 'mari berkongsi masakan eomma Donghae'

* * *

TING! TING! TING!

Loceng berbunyi menandakan waktu rehat sudah habis, sesi pembelajaran seterusnya akan dimulakan.

Kelas tahun 2 kelas 1 mula penuh kembali. Sungmin dan sahabatnya mula memasuki kelas.

"Annyeong, Hae-ah..Hyukkie cakap petang nie dia balik lambat jadi tak payah tunggu dia..", ujar Sungmin.

Donghae hanya mengangguk menjadi rahsia umum kalau Lee Donghae dan Hyukkie atau nama sebenarnya Lee Hyukjae merupakan tidak memiliki personality yang berbeza.

Lee Donghae merupakan seorang namja tampan yang mempunyai mata yang teduh selain berambut brunette dan mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang dia seorang yang pendiam dan dan tertutup bukan kerana sifat semulajadinya melainkan menjadi pendiam dan tertutup kerana suatu peristiwa kelam..

Berbanding dengan Lee Hyukjae atau merupakan seorang yeoja yang lincah dan dia akan menjadi lebih hyperaktif apabila bersama dengan kembarnya, tetapi itu kejadian itu, mereka jarang bersama, bahkan kini mereka tidak masih tetap mempamerkan keceriaannya walaupun hubungan mereka kian masih tetap bergaul dan sangat menyayangi kembarnya.

"Baiklah, hari nie kita akan belajar tentang istiadat minum teh..Kita mulakan dari teori dulu..Next class kita buat secara practical..", ujar guru yeoja yang berpantat bebek itu.

"Disebabkan hari ini kelas kamu mendapat teman baru pindahan dari Jepun, saya nak minta dia untuk jelaskan tentang istiadat minum teh yang sangat popular di Jepun..Jung Ryeowook, boleh kongsikan sedikit tentang istiadat ini di Jepun..", guru yeoja yang bertag nama Kim Junsu itu menyebut nama Ryeowook tanpa melihat Ryeowook ang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Shirreo, saya tak nak..Bukankah saengnim sendiri pun dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di Jepun..Kenapa masih nak minta saya kongsi dengan mereka semua..Eomma tak pernah benarkan saya sertai istiadat minum teh bila keluarga Kim adakan acara nie..Jadi saya tak tahu..", Ryeowook menolak mentah idea Junsu untuk berkongsi cerita.

Junsu yang merasa familiar dengan suara itu menoleh kearah pemilik suara tersebut.

JJDUARR!

"KIM RYEOWOOK! BUKANNYA KAMU SEPATUTNYA ADA KAT HANAMIZUKI INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL? NAPE KAMU BOLEH ADA KAT SM INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL?", tanya Junsu sambil menaikkan suaranya setinggi 2 oktaf.

"YAH~IMO..JANGAN MENJERIT LAH..SEMUA PELAJAR IMO PANDANG..", jerit Ryeowook tak kalah kuat.

"Jawab imo sekarang, nape kamu boleh ada kat sini dan bukan kat Jepun?", tanya Junsu.

"Appa bawak Wookie tinggal kat sini walaupun Wookie tak nak..Imo sendiri nape boleh aada kat sini?Bukan ke Imo patut ada kat Virginia dengan ahjusshi dahi luas tu..", jawab Ryeowook pedas.

Muncul simpang empat didahi Junsu sebaik sahaja mendengar nama suaminya disindir oleh anak saudaranya.

"Sebab appa kamu minta imo mengajar sementara kat sini..", jawab Junsu.

"Dan jangan ingan kamu terlepas ngan soalan yang imo bagi..Ceritakan pasal istiadat minum teh di Jepun..", Junsu kembali ke soalan asal.

"Yah~Imo nie pekak ke apa..Seumur hidup Wookie, Wookie tak pernah ambik tahu pasal istiadat minum teh..Lagipun Wookie mana minum teh..", jawab Ryeowook dingin.

"Memang keluarga kamu tak pernah ajar istiadat minum teh?Setiap putri bangsawan di Jepun patut tahu tentang istiadat minum teh..Bahkan kamu sendiri putri bangsawan Kim..Dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di Jepun..Takkan tak tahu walaupun sikit?", tanya Junsu hairan.

Ryeowook yang mula bosan disoal terus mula mengangkat mencapai beg sandangnya dan bersedia untuk berdiri.

"Tak pernah..Harabeoji, halmoinie dan eomma tak pernah ajar..Mereka hanya sibuk dengan uurusan mereka..Eomma hanya ajar Wookie masak je..Mungkin eomma sendiri tak tau tentang istiadat minum teh..Wae? Imo tahu ke? Kalau imo tahu, imo jelah yang terangkan mereka..Wookie paling tak suka kelas yang belajar pasal istiadat nie..Menyusahkan..", ujar Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Tanpa mempedulikan soesaengnim aka Junsu, Ryeowook beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kim Ryeowook..Cukuplah kamu membuat onar di Hanamizuki..Jangan buat masalah kat sini..Kesian appa kamu..", pujuk Junsu.

"Huh~Masalah akan selesai kalau appa hantar Wookie ke eomma..Wookie hanya nak eomma..", balas Ryeowook.

"Mungkin appa kamu akan pertimbangkan kalau kamu berkelakuan baik..Sekarang balik ke tempat kamu dan buka lembaran baru..Imo akan cuba pujuk appa untuk pulangkan kamu ke pankuan eomma kamu..", ujar Junsu lembut.

"Baiklah..Tapi imo mesti cuba pujuk appa..Wookie rindu gilerr kat eomma..", ujar Ryeowook lirih.

"Sampai bila kamu nak terus jadi macam nie, Wookie-chagi?Eomma kamu tak kan pernah kembali..", guman Junsu.

* * *

Sebaik sahaja loceng terakhir berbunyi, para pelajar mula mengemas barang untuk pulang ke rumah gerbang sekolah, berderetan kereta menunggu penumpang yang melihat kereta milik sang appa hanya mampu membuang muka.

Sebaik sahaja keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Ryeowook hanya berjalan tanpa mempedulikan sang hanya memandang kenapa dia merasa sangat sakit hati melihat sang merasakan appa-nya sangat kejam kerana memisahkan dirinya dengan sang eomma disaat dia masih memerlukan susuk itu.

Sudah dua bulan, Ryeowook tinggal bersama sudah 2 bulan dia berjauhan dengan sang -nya selalu marah apabila dia bertanya tentang sang ini menyebabkan dia sangat membenci sang appa.

Someone POV

"Sampai bila kamu nak terus benci appa?", gumannya.

Mata musang beralis caramel memandang tepat kearah aegya yang sedang berjalan sendirian.

"Andai appa ada melakukan kesalahan, maafkan appa..", gumannya lagi.

Perasaan bersalah masih menyelubungiku sejak kehilangan susuk yang masih aku sayangi, Kim Jaejoong.

Aku masih menyayangi yeoja yang sudah mencuri hampir keseluruhan yang sudah memberi aku seorang putri yang cantik dan menggemaskan.

Aku sangat menyayangi putriku.


End file.
